Visiting Home
8 (per character, per hour) |collection = 1h }}The feature was introduced to the game with the . It is unlocked after the Put an End to This quest. About Disney Magic Kingdoms now features over 100 of your favorite Disney Characters. Managing all of them can sometimes feel a bit overwhelming! In response to community feedback, characters will be able to visit home using the power of the Castle! While they are away you will earn some magic, and be able to focus on those characters remaining in your Kingdom. Send characters to visit home! Send characters home by tapping on the "Send characters to visit home!" icon in the Visiting Home page or on a character's personal page in the Characters menu. While a character is visiting home, they cannot be sent on activities, drop tokens or be leveled up. The "Send Home" button in a Character's Activity List will consistently appear at the bottom of the character's Quest List unless the following conditions are met: * Character has no Token Drop activities * Character has no Wishes to grant * Character cannot earn Currency * Character has reached Level 10 If all of these conditions are met, the "Send Home" button appears at the top of the Quest List. The Visiting Home Screen now feature a new box that shows the inventory of your Characters at the Kingdom and at Home. The Manage button allow players to decide whether they want to send a Character Home or to the Kingdom. When choosing to send Characters to the Kingdom, you are able to automatically filter and select Characters that drop Event Currency or Tokens. If there is no Event or Tower Challenge, the Event Currency filter are grayed out. Collect rewards from the castle! While characters are visiting home, they will still drop some magic and experience. Collect these rewards in front of the castle, or through Merlin's gathering spell. Rewards can be collected every hour, but magic will continue to accumulate until 24 hours. After 24 hours, magic production will stop and the player is required to collect it before magic production continues. Return characters at any time! Have characters return from home at no cost by tapping the "Return" icon on the character cards in the Visiting Home page or on the character's personal page. The returned character will automatically reappear in your Kingdom. Trivia * Beginning with the , the character cards in the Visiting Home page display a "Drops Token" icon when a character who is Visiting Home can drop tokens while in the park. These characters are also sorted to the beginning of the list of character cards. This makes it much easier to return these characters to the park quickly. * With the , the Visiting Home Screen has received a number of improvements to help players better manage their Characters and Kingdom (See more...) ** In addition, the Visiting Home feature is made available to players earlier in the main storyline. Gallery visiting_home-faq-1.png visiting_home-faq-2.png visiting_home-faq-3.png Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms Category:Update 16